Todos los caminos llevan a Roma
by MalaFe
Summary: Porque a veces no importa si la situación cambia un poco, todo siempre tendrá los mismos resultados. El destino es fijo para una persona al nacer, nada de lo que hagas puede luchar contra ello. Fic para el reto del "Sombrero Loco" de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Lily va a Hufflepuff?


Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio. Todo es JK. Hay unos pequeños diálogos textuales de sus libros. TODO TODITO es de ella. Yo solo juego y me estreso con ello un poco.

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el reto «El Sombrero Loco» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

 ** _¿Qué hubiese pasado si Lily Evans hubiese ido a Hufflepuff?_**

* * *

 ** _Todos los caminos llevan a Roma_**

* * *

 **Primero**

* * *

— _¡Hufflepuff!_ —gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

A Severus le dio un vuelvo en el corazón. Lily estaría en la casa de los inútiles, era tan injusto, pensó mientras llegaba su turno y el sombrero lo mandaba al otro lado de la mesa, directo a Slytherin, donde él había querido tanto estar.

* * *

—Ya tuviste tu primera advertencia, Snape—Avery estaba casi encima de él. Detrás Malfoy y Mulciber le miraban con un gesto de asco y rabia.

—Ofendes a nuestra casa, y la poca decencia que le queda a tu sangre al juntarte con esa sangre sucia—comentó Lucius—. No has visto lo que podemos hacerte aún solo por el respeto que le tuvimos en su tiempo a los Prince, no cometas el mismo error de tu madre.

Avery escupió en sus zapatos, y los tres chicos se fueron. Y ese solo había sido su segundo día de clases en Hogwarts.

Cuanta magia hay aquí, pensó con sarcasmo.

* * *

—Que bueno que tenemos varias clases juntos, Sev —dijo Lily mientras caminaban hacia los invernaderos.

—Si, es impresionante como cada una de las cosas que vemos en esa clase la usamos en pociones—En el fondo de su corazón estaba aterrado por lo que le esperaría en la sala común, pero Lily...tenía que cuidarla, ¿eran mejor amigos, no?

—Eres un cerebrito en pociones, Sev, pero cuidado, que ya casi estoy por superarte, según el profesor Slughorn soy la segunda mejor.

—No entiendo a ese hombre, te da más puntos a ti que a mi, ¡y es mi jefe de casa!—Son todos unos estúpidos, pensó con un poco de rencor, desde su jefe de casa lameculos, hasta Malfoy y su grupito de sangrepuras.

* * *

 **Tercero**

* * *

—¿Lo conoces?—le preguntó su amiga Samantha.

Lily miró hacía donde ella apuntaba y vio a un chico de cabello alborotado junto a otro de aspecto arrogante.

—No en realidad, es un idiota, le conocí en el tren en primer año, gracias al cielo no estamos en la misma casa. Debe ser insoportable.

—Yo escuche que gracias a él, Gryffindor ganará la Copa de Quidditch este año.

—¿Quidditch? No creo, nuestro equipo es bueno también, creo...No voy a ver todos los partidos, Sammy, sabes que a Sev no le gusta.

Samantha hizo una mueca.

—No sé porque te juntas con ese Slytherin, ¿has visto a sus amigos? Son todos horribles, dicen que se unirán a quién-tú-sabes.

—No—fue la tajante respuesta de Lily—.Sus compañeros son unos idiotas, pero Sev no es así. Después de tres años, ya deberías entenderlo.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¡Te gusta! —Sam se burló de Lily hasta que el tinte rosa de sus mejillas la hicieron callar bruscamente—.¿Es broma cierto? ¡No puede gustarte, Snape!—medio gritó horrorizada.

—Cállate—Lily encendió aún más sus mejillas, casi tanto como su cabello

* * *

 **Cuarto**

* * *

—Sacate el pelo de la cara, Sev _—_ demandó una joven Lily.

Severus regañó, gruñó, y finalmente se indignó. Cuando terminó con su teatro, Lily se acercó y apartó el cabello del chico para dejar ver una horrible marca negra. Se notaba a leguas que había sido hecha con magia.

—¿Quién? ¿Avery?¿O el asqueroso de Mulciber?¿Cual de todos esos aspirantes de mortifagos fue?—Se sentía indignada con esos estupidos, y con Sev, sobre todo con él por haberle mentido. Se suponía que eso ya no iba a pasar, ¿por qué no le había contado?

Severus desvió su mirada aún indignado, no pensaba decir ni una palabra. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?¿Montar en cólera, y correr a defenderlo? Solo lo metería en más problemas, además, él podía defenderse solo, ya había sobrevivido cuatro años en Hogwarts, podría aguantar hasta que salieran de ahí.

—No es nada, un mal entendido—Musito con aparente apatía.

—¿No es nada? Sev, llevamos años con esto, y es todo por esas estupideces de la sangre, no pueden hacerte esto solo porque eres mestizo—explotó Lily ya harta del mismo discurso—. ¿No hay algo más? ¿Quizás otro motivo por el que sean así contigo?

—No, es solo porque son unos idiotas, y yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy—Fue la mentira, la misma que le decía siempre, porque si Lily sabía la verdad no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción, quizás dejarlo para que no sufriera más por su culpa, o quizás armar más líos.

Lily nunca se quedaba callada cuando algo no le parecía, pero él no era así. Era paciente, y no lucharía si sabía que no podría ganar, su padre se encargó de enseñarle bien.

* * *

 **Quinto**

* * *

—¿Te gustaría ver los calzones de esa sangre sucia?—preguntó malicioso Mulciber a Avery—. Uno de los hechizos de Snape pueden ser útiles.

Severus salió de su cómodo lugar cuando los escucho. En ese momento no pensó en que no podría ganar, o que había que ser paciente, ninguna de las lecciones de su padre llegaron a su cerebro, solo pensó en Lily siendo humillada.

—No te atrevas a usar mis hechizos, Mulciber, no creo que ni sepas utilizarlos bien.

Mulciber miró a su grupo de amigos y luego miró a Snape parado casi desafiante frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa, Snevillus?¿No podemos molestar a tu novia?¿No nos dejarás nunca darle una lección, planeas recibir todos los golpes tú?

—Dime, Snape, ¿al menos te compensa por las noches por tu asquerosa actitud Gryffindor?—preguntó Nott.

Severus sabía que no tenía las de ganar ni por diez segundos. En la mitad de ese tiempo ya se había congregado un grupo de gente viendo a los Slytherin jugar con él. Estaba tan lleno de ira en ese momento, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso? Escapó por fin de casa para solo ir a parar a un lugar peor. ¿Por qué no podían dejarle tranquilo ni a él ni a Lily? Que asqueroso mundo mágico con sus prejuicios de mierda. Los odiaba a todos, y esperaba verlos muertos. Se sentía tan lleno de odio, justo ahí, flotando en el aire, mostrando sus huesudas piernas y quizás algo más.

—Bajenlo, imbécil, ¿Qué le están haciendo? —Severus sabía de quién era esa voz y sintió aún más rabia y humillación—. Sev no te preocupes yo...

—No te metas en esto, sangre sucia—gritó Severus frente a la pequeña comitiva que había en ese momento, interrumpiendo las palabras de Lily.

Severus miró a Lily por una fracción de segundo y en ese instante vio tanto dolor en sus ojos que le entraron hasta ganas de llorar de rabia.

—Veo que al fin aprendes, Snape—fue el socarrón comentario de Avery mientras cortaba el hechizo—. Ya decía yo que no podías ser estúpido todos tus años de Hogwarts. Lastima que hayamos tenido que esperar cinco años de lecciones para que comenzarás a aprender.

* * *

—Es un maldito, te dije que tenias que dejar de hablarle—dijo Sam mientras consolaba a una afligida Lily.

—No entiendo porque dijo eso, él nunca ha siquiera insinuado algo así. Nunca apoya a sus compañeros.

—Es porque es un maldito, Lily, de seguro ahora quiere ser mortifago—siguió diciendo su amiga.

—No...Sev no es así, tiene que haber pasado algo, o...no lo sé, debe haber una explicación. Más allá de la humillación de ser tratada así, en algún lugar de corazón comprendía un poco a Severus, y por eso le dolía. No era necesario pensar tanto para descubrir que ella era culpable del mal trato que sufría.

* * *

—Perdóname—rogó Severus en cuando vio salir a Lily de su sala común.

—No es tan fácil —fue la respuesta de ella— Todos saben que somos amigos, Sev, pero ahora, me has insultado frente a todos.

—Perdóname. No quería llamarte sangre sucia, pero se...

—¿Se te escapó?—Había una pizca de resentimiento, pero Lily no era una orgullosa Gryffindor, sino una paciente y comprensiva Hufflepuff. Podía entender, pero estaba lastimada. Severus era tan importante para ella. Cada vez que pensaba en la magia pensaba en él—. Llevo años defendiendote de Sam, que solo te ve como un Slytherin más. Hoy por fin le diste la razón. ¿Es lo que piensas de mi?

—No...espera, yo no quería…

—¿No querías llamarme sangre sucia? Pero si llaman así a todos los que son como yo, Sev. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

—No podemos cambiar lo que somos—Severus la miró, tratando de transmitir su arrepentimiento—. No esta bien lo que dije, lo sé. Perdón, eres hija de muggles, y yo un mestizo, a nadie debería importarle nuestra sangre...no justifica mis palabras Lily, pero...lo siento mucho...tú...tú eres…

Severus no encontraba las palabras correctas, ni siquiera alguna que se asemejaba a todo lo que Lily significaba para él. Todos esos años en Hogwarts los habían pasado juntos, peleando, estudiando, riendo. Amigos...verdaderos amigos, pensó con una punzada en el pecho.

Ella lo miró con un leve brillo de esperanza en sus ahora tímidos ojos. Pero Sev no pudo decir más. Solo se quedo ahí, mirándola por unos segundos hasta que se hizo medio absurdo el silencio. Se sintió avergonzado y se marchó, sin estar seguro si tenía su perdón.

Lily se quedo mirando horas el espacio que había ocupado Severus, preguntándose si no debió haber sido ella la que hablara primero.

* * *

 **Sexto**

* * *

—Te hemos dicho que no hables con esa sangre sucia donde pueda verte todo el colegio, Snape—Lucius Malfoy lo miró con cierto brillo divertido—. No sé porque sacrificas tanto por esa mujer, ¿Qué tiene para ofrecerte? Pudiste tener un camino junto a nosotros y el señor tenebroso al terminar Hogwarts, pero que escoges? Nada. Ni siquiera al inútil de Dumbledore, no puedes estar en medio todo el tiempo. Has de escoger en algún momento, ¿y dónde irás si no eres bien recibido en ninguna parte?

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

—Esa actitud te traerá problemas, Snape. Todo llega a oídos del Señor Tenebroso.

Severus le miró desinteresadamente, aunque por dentro todo su ser se estremeció de miedo. Una cosa era tener a Slytherin en contra, y otra a Voldemort mismo.

* * *

 **Séptimo**

* * *

Era el último paseo a Hogsmeade. Lily había ido con sus amigas, así que él se había dedicado todo el día a buscar libros de pociones avanzadas. Quizás había estado demasiado metido en la lectura porque el vendedor tuvo que moverle para avisar que la tienda ya iba a cerrar.

Medio desconsertado dejo el libro y salió al exterior. Apenas se veían personas cerca, y eso que el verano ya estaba casi encima.

—Yo también me enfrascaba en la lectura en mi época de Hogwarts—susurró una voz extraña a su espalda.

—¿Quién...—Severus vio los ojos rojos de la persona que le había hablado y no tuvo que continuar con su preguntar. Ya lo sabía: Voldemort.

—He escuchado mucho de ti, Severus Snape. Último descendiente de los Prince. Excelente en Pociones, creador de hechizos extraordinarios para ser un alumno todavía. Amigo de una sangre sucia...

—Yo...

—Aprecio el talento joven, Severus. Es algo muy útil dentro de mis filas de mortifagos. Pero detesto que se burlen de mi casa y le falten el respeto...Como se que has estado haciendo por los últimos siete años, sin ninguna consecuencia al parecer. Dime, ¿qué tiene de especial esa sangre sucia, Lily Evans?

Severus sintió miedo. Real pavor al pensar en los que podía significar ese encuentro para él. Para Lily.

—Señor...yo...no sé que decir, no pensé que estaba causando tanto inconveniente. Ella es solo...una amiga de la infancia, una costumbre que adquirí mientras crecía—Mintió, aunque por la expresión de Voldemort lo hizo pésimamente.

—Aprecio el intento, joven, pero no puedo dejar que esto siga pasando. Debido a tus altas cualidades mi castigo no será extremo. Una lección del poder de Lord Voldemort, y una advertencia serán suficientes, ¿no te parece?

Astucia...se suponía que esa era la cualidad de un Slytherin, ¿dónde estaba su ingenio ahora para salir de aquello? Qué estúpido había sido para pensar que todo estaría bien si ignoraba a sus compañeros de casa. No era más que un cobarde con algo de coraje y montones de estupidez.

Ni una palabra salió de su boca, pero fue suficiente para sellar una aceptación. Una sentencia. Una esclavitud.

* * *

—He aceptado el lado oscuro, Malfoy, no me fastidies más—Escupió Snape. Estaban a las afueras de los jardines del colegio. El brazo izquierdo le ardía. Era el último día en Hogwarts para los de séptimo año.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?¿La sangre sucia no te acepto como amante?¿O el señor tenebroso te convenció de alguna manera?

—Mis términos con el Lord son solo entre él y yo. Ahora tengo cosas que terminar—fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer más esto—Severus la miró a los ojos y trató de transmitir toda la indiferencia que pudo.

—¿Qué?— Estaba tan desconcertada que no pudo decir más. Su corazón se apretó.

—Tú y yo...no puede ser más, Lily—Severus estaba tranquilo, o parecía estarlo. Pero dentro de él había tanta furia y rencor. Odiaba el mundo mágico. Odiaba a todos los sangre puras. Odiaba a los estúpidos mortifagos. Odiaba al Lord.

—¿De...de qué hablas, Sev?—Ella dió un paso hacia él, Severus retrocedió otro—. ¿Sev?—preguntó Lily casi asustada.

—Me voy mañana a Bulgaria. He ganado la beca para ser Fabricante de pociones, no volveré más a este país. Con mi madre muerta nada me ata a estas tierras.

—¿Pero...—Pausa—...por qué? ¿No éramos amigos?¿Los mejores amigos?—Estaba desconcertada, ¿por qué Severus le decía esto?—. ¿Qué pasó con nuestros planes?¿No puedo acompañarte unos días? Los cursos no comienzan hasta dentro de tres meses más.

—No. Es mejor así, ya no habrá planes, Lily, tu decidiste ser auror, tu quisiste formar parte de esta guerra. Yo no. Estar a tu lado solo significa más problemas, y ya he pasado demasiado estos siete años por estar contigo. Quiero irme lejos de este maldito lugar y hacer lo que me gusta.

Ella no podía creerlo, pensaba que terminando Hogwarts todo marcharía mejor para ellos, ya no habría más estúpidos Slytherin metiéndose con Sev solo por ser mestizo. Podrían conocer las cosas buenas del mundo mágico, podrían...podrían quizás…ellos dos al fin...

Y ahora él decía eso, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Cómo podía decir todas esas cosas sin sentir nada? ¿Cómo sus ojos podían verse tan fríos?

* * *

 **Tres años después**

* * *

En algún punto de la vida todo se había ido al carajo. No volvió a ver a Lily desde ese día. Supo de ella a ratos. A escondidas.

Quizás el mundo dejo de tener sentido para él cuando James Potter comenzó a salir con Lily, eran compañeros en la Academia de Aurores. Al parecer había ido a Hogwats también, a Severus le sonaba vagamente del Quidditch, pero nunca le había importado demasiado, Lily no podría salir con un cabeza hueca.

Dos años después escuchó sobre matrimonio. Su alma se fragmentó un poco más.

A veces Severus se escapaba de sus obligaciones como mortifago y la miraba a escondidas, como cuando eran niños. Eran pocas las veces en que aquello ocurría, pues la guerra era cada vez peor y la gente no solía pasear por el mundo mágico como antes. Pero cuando lo hacía su corazón pareciera que volvía a latir. Un poco, solo un poco, pero siempre por Lily, su dulce y siempre comprensiva Lily.

Severus volvió a morir una tarde de abril. Había estado patrullando cerca de el Valle de Godric en busca del cuartel de la Orden del Fenix, pues Dumbledore había vivido ahí toda su vida. Era una total perdida de tiempo, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Estaba ddispuesto a irse cuando escuchó su voz. La reconocería en cualquier parte.

Lily, tan hermosa y feliz. Radeante y embarazada. Iba junto a ese Potter-tonto-gryffindor-del-quidditch, que nunca había conocido de nada. Severus se había encargado de saber todo sobre él. No la merecía por supuesto. Le odiaba por ser quién ocupara el lugar que por tanto tiempo añoró su corazón.

Roto, se alejo en silencio mientras miraba a la distancia una vez más aquellos verdes ojos, esos que jamás lo miraron como a ese Potter.

* * *

—Vayámonos ya, Avery, no soy tu niñera—masculló Snape de mal humor. Aquella taberna le daba tanto asco, siempre estaba llena de magos extraños y andrajosos.

—Déjame terminar este vaso de whisky y nos vamos a—se detuvo a mitad de frase—.¿Ese no es nuestro amado director?

—¿A quién le importa? Vámonos pronto—Severus miró disimuladamente hacia Dumbledore y su acompañante, una mujer de aspecto tímido.

—Soy descendiente de una gran vidente—decía la mujer con grandes ojos saltones. El director parecía algo incómodo. Antes de que el viejo pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna la mujer de encorvo un poco y comenzó a hablar con otra voz:

" _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_ "

Avery saltó de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Snape maldiciendo su mala suerte corrió a buscarlo entendiendo de inmediato sus intenciones.

—¡Avery!¡Avery! ¿!dónde demonios vas!?—grito cuando ya estuvo a su alcance. El mortifago saco su varita.

—Iré a decirle al Lord, es de suma importancia que lo sepa cuanto antes.

—¿Decirle qué?¿una profecía?¿de una farsante?—Severus era un poco escéptico en ese tema, cosas del mundo mágico que en realidad no le gustaban y por ello prefería no creerlas.

—Ya sé que quieres—Avery lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. La gloria de este descubrimiento no será tuya—Y desapareció.

El hombre quedó solo, pasado unos segundos él también desapareció.

* * *

—No me gustan las traiciones, Severus—dijo una voz silbante.

—¿Traición, mi señor? No se de que me habla—Se defendió el hombre sin inmutarse.

—Avery me contó de tu resistencia a contarme sobre esta profecía, y he entendido el porqué. Es por la sangre sucia, ¿no? Es por su hijo, por su familia.

—¿Lily? Mi señor, no creo que ella-

—Pensaba cumplir mi parte, Severus—Le interrumpió Voldemort—. Pensaba no matarla, pero en tu absurdo intento de que esta información no llegue a mi has revelado tus sucias intenciones. No mereces mi misericordia. Lord Voldemort no perdona las traiciones, pero aún te necesito, Severus, porque tu muerte no pagará tu falta.

—¿Cuál sería, mi señor...—No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

—Los Potter morirán.

* * *

Tenía tantos planeas para este fic, pero el tiempo y el trabajo me lo dificultaron tanto. Tuve que eliminar un montón de escenas que tenía pautadas. Me hubiese gustado poder hacer algo mucho mejor, pero para no quedarme sin tiempo lo he terminado apurada, y me siento bastante insatisfecha. Espero les haya gustado, siempre he querido darle un poco de paz a Severus, y tuve la oportunidad esta vez y aún así no los deje juntos, ¿por qué? No tengo idea, pero es lo que ha salido.

Tenía un montón de ideas que insisto quería escribir, pero tuve que borrarlas porque con el tiempo no supe desarrollarlas bien. Espero de todas formas que no le haya quitado mucho el sentido y contenido a la historia.

Pido disculpas por las faltas y errores de tipeo si es que las ven. Dejo esto muy apurada.

Saludos!


End file.
